


Markiplier Masturbates for Five Minutes

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, Markiplier is a naughty boy, The Reader is a Peeping Tom, Unintentional Jacking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was uploading a different video; he really did. But it wasn't what he thought it was and he didn't know it until it was too late and over twelve million people saw this and nearly half of his fan-base exploded in confusion but was excited to see what the video was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier Masturbates for Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Mark's goofy five minute bull that he was doing and thought this would be fun to write and fun for him to "Accidentally" put up. >]
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Talking to a friend of mine on Skype as I type this. xD. It's not as distracting as you think xD.

He had three of them goofy five minute videos up; he wanted to put one more up but he didn't know which one to do next. He was running out of ideas. He would shrug off the idea as he brought his camera to his bedroom and just place it down on his dresser, not really caring where it was pointing; not did he care that it was even on. Well, he didn't know it was on, actually. He could care less.

He smiles to himself as he strolled to the side of the bed and would plop down upon it, the camera only a figment of his imagination right now; the blinking red light was something to be worrisome about, but right now, Mark didn't care. His body would lay down, a soft sigh was given as his body relaxed after all the stupid things he's done today. His mind would wander; eyes closed. He would have several thoughts cross his mind, but the most important thought was the thought of the Irishman all the way in the land of Shamrocks and drunks. He had no clue why he was having thoughts of the green-haired other, but he could care less right now. He would just let his thoughts wander; let them get even more detailed and vivid than they already are.

His thoughts would wander to the first thing in his head, touching the Irishman. The simple touches either given or receiving of either party would be quite amazing. The simple thought of this was enough to make the Korean tense up and even get a bit hard at the thought. A few shaky breaths would leave his mouth, his hands keeping to himself; for now. But the moment the thoughts got more vivid and needy, his hands would finally move away from the bed and move to his pants, lightly pressing down on the bulge that was slowly beginning to form in pants. His body would tense again at the light touches from his own hand, but his mind thought about it being Jack's. Jack's hand was the only thing that was on his mind right now. His simple touches to be able to drive him wild.

His thoughts got to the point where he needed to remove his pants. He was contemplating on doing it or just slipping his hand inside. He sighs as he looks over to where his camera was; he surprisingly didn't see the blinking red recording light. His attention would go back to the ceiling and the thoughts would remain. His head would now think about Jack's head between his legs and the warm wet feeling on his length. The thought alone would get him to twitch in his pants. He whines as he sat up and finally removed his pants and boxers, and lays back down upon the bed on his back.

His hands would move down his frame as they would finally reach its destination; between his legs. His eyes would close as the thoughts would flow through his head once more to keep him hard and at the ready. His hand would grasp at his needy length as a few soft down strokes would begin something he'll have to finish. His hand would feel so good; even though the thoughts would make it seem as if the Irishman was doing it. He could even hear his voice, _'Does th't feel good, Mark..? Do ye wan' more..~?'_

He groans as he would hear the voice of Jack in his head. Just that thick accent talking to him in such way made his hand movements even more quicker and rougher. His mouth would droop a bit as soft, soundless gasps would fall from his sinful lips every now and again. He would tip his head back after a bit, and finally a deep moan would fall from his lips. He could swear it would bounce around the room before coming back to his ears. He would even whine out to the invisible Jack to go rougher on him, which his hand did listen, moving much faster. His other hand would move up and slowly unbutton his top and move it open. His free hand would move around on his chest, once more, feeling it as if it was Jack; he couldn't get that Irishman out of his head for god knows why. 

After a few moments he would lay back fully and just move his hand even more faster over himself, the thoughts would begin to disappear but he would keep going. His back would arch a bit as his climax was getting closer and closer; a soft yet deep moan would follow through when he did reach that climax. He would lay on his bed, a bit messy from his self pleasure. He would move his hand up to his mouth and actually lick his fingers clean; a hum would follow. He would lay on his bed for a moment or two as he pants and gets himself situated.

Clothing would come back on as he sighs shakily, grabbing the camera and he would see the camera was going and was running. He wouldn't think nothing of it and would upload whatever was on his camera. He didn't think about it as he named the video and uploaded it.

* * *

Not even an hour later, he was getting Twitter messages and even so many comments on the video that he put up. He didn't think nothing of it for a moment but the moment he went to his channel, and watches the video he put up, he blushed heavily and tried his damnest to delete the video; but it was already too late. He can't have his fans unseen what happened. He has to leave it up and blush like a maniac every time he would see comments on it and remember what he was thinking of in that moment. 

_**Jack.** _


End file.
